charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Guardians of Pandora's Box
The Guardians of Pandora's Box are mortal women chosen to act as guardians of Pandora's Box, an ancient artifact which contains all the sorrows of the world. In each generation, a woman is chosen to protect the box with her life and prevent evil from unleashing its horrors. When a guardian dies, the box selects a new chosen one. Only the guardians can unleash and recall the sorrows. History Origin When the Greek Gods ruled the world, a woman named Pandora fell in love with a Titan named Prometheus. Her lover sought to end the tyranny of the Gods and unleashed the sorrows onto the world, spreading pain and despair across the world to weaken the Gods. Prometheus then tried to bring Pandora to safety, but she could not bear to see the world suffer. Pandora betrayed her lover and summoned the Gods. Their leader Zeus then punished Prometheus by imprisoning him on a mountain and forcing him to experience death each day without ever dying. The Gods then granted Pandora a golden box and tasked her with recalling and guarding the sorrows, making her the first Guardian. Charmed Through the generations, the box was sought after by many evils, though the guardians managed to keep it safe. In 2005, a woman named Nina was the current guardian, though she died trying to protect the box from a demon named Katya. However, before Kayta could obtain the box, it teleported itself to the next chosen one, a college student named Hope. Meanwhile, the Elders informed the Charmed Ones of the existence of the box and the sisters tracked down Hope. However, Kayta impersonated Nina and worked with the sisters to obtain the box. She eventually kidnapped Hope's friend Darcy and forced Hope to open the box by threatening her friend. The Charmed Ones later managed to vanquish Katya and Darcy convinced Hope she was able to recall the sorrows. Hope then closed the box and accepted her destiny as the new guardian. Chosen Two years later, Hope had given up much of her life to dedicate herself to her destiny and training. However, she lost the box when the Titan Prometheus was freed from his prison and took the box. Hope then teamed up with The Chosen to get the box back, though Prometheus destroyed it and unleashed the sorrows onto the world once more. However, by not giving up, Hope gave the spirit of Pandora the opportunity to appear before her lover. By reuniting and combining their powers, they were able to reassemble to box and recall the sorrows. Powers and Abilities thumb Active Powers *'Calling:' The ability to summon an object to one's hands. Guardian can recall the sorrows once they are unleashed. *'Sensing:' The ability to determine the location of Pandora's Box by concentrating on it. *'Energy Blasts:' The ability to fire blasts of magical energy from one's hands. Guardians can fire blasts of concussive energy, which they can use to defend themselves against evil and deflect attacks. *'Agility:' The ability to possess magically enhanced agility. Passive Powers *'Immunity:' the ability to be immune to certain magical powers, spells or potions. Guardians are immune to the sorrows and to all forms of demonic infection. Appearances Pandora's appearance is based on Alexandra Daddario. *Charmed, season 7, "Little Box of Horrors" *Chosen Chapter 4: Rise of the Titan Guardians of Pandora's Box Guardians of Pandora's Box